


Heirs of Dark and Light

by Isfethime



Category: Ancient Egyptian Religion, Celtic Mythology, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Japanese Mythology
Genre: Challenge fic from Demonpoptart15, Eventual Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Slytherin Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 21:33:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15519024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isfethime/pseuds/Isfethime
Summary: Lily Potter nee Evans was not who she seemed. Harry Potter is far from who he is believed to be. Raised in the Egyptian Underworld with a deadly goddess of war as his grandmother he is much more than he seems. How will this affect the prophecy and the wizarding world as a whole?





	Heirs of Dark and Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Demonpoptart15](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Demonpoptart15).



> I do not own Harry Potter . I am merely a mythology nut and fan who was given a challenge by my good friend dempnpoptart15. I make no profit from this story. I am simply writing for fun. Thank you. CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is welcome. Flaming is not.

A man with ghostly pale skin, silver eyes, long, plaited obsidian hair decorated with silver and lapis lazuli strode into Godric’s Hollow as the killing curse was cast upon a crying one year old with emerald eyes flecked with silver, obsidian hair that seemed to drown out all light, and lightly tanned skin. The man growled in a very jackal like manner as he felt the childe’s power reflect the killing curse back at its caster destroying the caster’s body and sending his vile and broken soul fleeing. He strode swiftly into the house the childe was in and picked him up gently. The moment he lifted the still crying childe into his arms he stopped crying and reached for one of the man’s plated strands while babbling happily. The man gave a barking laugh and said, “Let’s get you out of here, Harry Potter, my son.”

The man smiled as he called upon the shadows he controlled to take them to the heart of his domain in the Egyptian Underworld. No sooner had the man and childe disappeared an old man with long silver hair and beard, twinkling blue eyes covered by half-moon spectacles, wearing garish, gaudy purple and orange robes covered in silver and gold moons and stars appeared in the house. The man immediately started looking for the childe but could not find him anywhere. 

The man growled, “Where is he? He should be here! If I can’t find him and place him with the Dursley’s everything will be ruined! I must find Harry Potter! He must be brought up as the perfect soldier and pawn to defeat Voldemort!”  
Unbeknownst to the old man a raven had been perched outside and had seen and heard everything. The raven immediately flew off to inform a certain Celtic goddess of the man’s plotting and the fate of her daughter and grandson. To say she would be furious and upset was a massive understatement.

And so things were set in motion that would forever change the wizarding world. If that change would be for better or for worse would remain to be seen for several years as the little obsidian haired childe grew up raised by the Egyptian god of the Underworld, Anubis.


End file.
